


When You're Working Late

by WhippedMeringue



Series: Working Lunches [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Protective Ben Solo, Sexting, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedMeringue/pseuds/WhippedMeringue
Summary: Sometimes being an absolute sex god is hard, especially when Ben's favorite little princess is working late. He needs her to come home and ride him, but she's a serious working girl.





	When You're Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot/smut-shot from First Order Technologies. Ben Solo, Man-Slut Supreme, is way too fun to write to abandon.

_ <come over> _

_ <dont make me ask again princess> _

_ <if you dont respond I’m going to find you and spank you til your ass is raw> _

_ <I’m still at the office. Doing actual work.> _

_ <too bad> _

_ <daddy wants you to come over and ride his dick> _

Ben sends her a photo of his rock hard cock, then waits for the “read” alert pop up under it. Fuck, he needs her pussy. He’s already cum once that night but he’s not satisfied. 

It started when he was flipping through his phone and remembered the pictures he took of her a few days before. She’s in his office chair, leaning back. Her legs are spread eagle, bent over the armrests, skirt bunched up at the waist. He’d taken her top off so her full tits were hanging out, nipples bruised and swollen. Almost as swollen as her pussy, which was positioned facing the camera. And cum was just drooling out of her. He’d filled her up real good. 

But that wasn’t what had made him rock hard. (Okay it was partly, but whatever.) No, it’s right above that tasty cream pie where her left hand is draped across her stomach: her ring finger is sporting a massive rock. The rock he bought her. The rock that announced that she was his.

She refused to wear it unless they were alone. In fact, no one even knew they were together because, according to her, it would cause a scandal. Yes, she had abruptly broken off her recent engagement to war hero/doctor/heartthrob Poe Dameron. Yes, it was because Ben immediately started fucking her back to her senses. And yes it had only been a few months, but Ben Solo knew what he wanted. It was why he was so successful.

So he slipped it on her without asking, not giving her the chance to be a brat and protest. She agreed to it, but she wouldn’t let him tell anyone, wouldn’t let people see the fact that she was his. He had punished her by stringing her entire neck with hickies. He had a picture of that somewhere too.

But that photograph of her wearing the small fortune on one finger had him jerking off on his sofa, coming like a geyser. He hadn’t come since he made that mess in her, three days ago. Every night that week she had worked so late that she didn’t sneak into his place until 1 am, padding across the bed like a ninja in an attempt to not wake him. After the second day, he thought about waking her up when he got for his morning jog at 5 am, to help him get in a different cardio workout, but her peaceful sleeping face held him at bay. She was working so hard and needed to rest. Instead, he skipped watching the news in his shower to watch some cute college girls eat each other out on PornHub while he wanked. But even after beating his meat raw he was horny. He wasn’t satisfied.

Now it’s Thursday night and he is still horny and unsatisfied.

And she still hasn’t read his message. 

Maybe she just needs more motivation.

His cock easily pops out of his Tom Ford boxer briefs. With one hand he turns on the video camera of his phone, and the other he spits into before starting to stroke himself.

“Look at this cock, princess. Ten inches just for you. Daddy wants to fuck your pretty pussy with it, baby. Come here and let Daddy make his little girl cum.”

He watches the video, and satisfied that his big dick is definitely worth dumping whatever she’s working on, he sends it. And waits.

And waits.

And waits.

If there is one thing is this whole fucking universe Ben hates, it is waiting. 

Throwing his phone back on the sofa with a huff, he walks over to the wet bar and pours himself a couple of fingers of scotch before walking out onto the patio. He knows it won’t take off the edge, but might as well try. San Jose stretches out before him, noisier than the small city has any reason to be, full of windy bay air that doesn’t chill his giant frame at all. The last bits of peach and pink sunset are being swallowed by night. It’s already 9:30 pm and Ben has had four drinks, a wank, three Rainbow 6 Siege match wins and nothing to eat. He knows that she hasn’t had anything to eat probably, and he wants to cook something for her. There’s a chicken and vegetable roast prepared and just sitting in the fridge, waiting for him to put in the oven. Shit. He was cooking for her like a fucking housewife. 

_Ding!_

His scotch almost spins off the patio table from the force of being slammed down as he lunges inside to dig for his phone from between the cushions. He recognizes that he is acting like a teenager, but he can’t help it: he’s starving, in more ways than one. The phone is glowing with promise when he pulls it up, a message alert from her at the top of the screen. He can see that it’s a picture from her and the text _< Does this make you hot?>_ What has his dirty girl sent back? Probably something that will have him running to grab his C63 Black Series out of the garage to kidnap her and drive down to Cabo where the boss can’t get him without an extradition order. He can’t unlock his phone fast enough.

It’s a picture of a stack of manila folders and a desk that looks like tornado debris.

Cheeky bitch.

_ <im coming to the office and when i get there youre going to regret being such a tease> _

He’s dragging on his sweats with one hand and texting with the other.

_ <you wont be ableto sit at tht desk for a week> _

_ <Ben, this brief has to be filed tomorrow. I miss you too but I need to get this done. Please.> _

He stops. Fuck. Thr ‘please’ is like a knife in the gut. He can tell she’s being genuine, putting her work first. He probably wouldn’t be so crazy about her if she didn’t. Shit, she’s probably been hunched over her desk for hours, probably hasn’t eaten. Groaning, he walks over to the sofa, falling flat against the leather. He has to let her work, to do what’s important, but he’s also so fucking horny. Why the fuck did he take photos like that if they weren’t enough to tide him over?

Then he gets a wicked idea. He flips across his apps, inputs directions and checks the timer. He’s got 45 minutes. Perfect.

_ <fine> _

_ <but you have to do three things for me> _

He doesn’t have to wait long for her to read and respond. She probably feels so guilty for not coming to him, but she won’t for long.

_ <What can I do for you, Daddy?> _

How does she make one word so fucking hot? He loves how she always uses proper punctuation and grammar, like she needs to be perfect for him in every way. Like she isn't already.

_ <first im going to call you and youre going pick up> _

_ <Yes, Daddy.> _

Shrugging his sweats back off, he takes out his length and dials her, putting her on speakerphone. She picks up on the first ring.

“I’m so sorry Ben—“ Yep, she felt guilty. He would fix that.

“Now, now, Princess. It’s only ‘Daddy’ tonight. You alone?” There’s probably an adorable blush creeping across her cheeks. He starts to lazily stoke himself.

Her voice is soft, “Yes.”

Her sheepishness always makes him chuckle. It’s the side of her that only he gets to see. “Then you can be loud for me, can’t you, sweet girl?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Her voice is just a little clearer.

“Good girl. You’re on your headset, right?” Had to make sure of that. Ben didn’t want to handicap her so early in the game.

“Yeah.” He wants her to put him on speakerphone, so his instructions can fill the room, but he knows that’s probably a little too much for her tonight. Maybe another time. 

“Perfect. Now, I want you to pull your skirt up to your waist and take a picture so I can see what you’re you wearing, okay?”

The pause lets him know she’s biting her lip, but he doesn’t doubt her response for a minute. 

_Ding!_

He pulls the message up and smirks. She’s spread her legs in her office chair and her hiked up tweed skirt shows off her underwear. They’re not as sexy as usual, just plain back hip huggers, but he suspected that. He’s noticed she doesn’t wear cutesy prints or frilly garments unless he asks her to. She likes to wear power colors or nothing at all. 

He hums his appreciation to her. “Daddy loves getting to look at your panties, almost as much as taking them off. Do you like showing them off to me?”

“Uh huh.”

“Mmm, good girl. Now, I’m worried my sweet princess isn’t taking care of herself, so I need you to make yourself cum for me. I need to hear it.” He starts playing with his balls in imitation of the perfect way she does. He would kill the majority of his staff to have her between his knees right now, just gargling his sac and sucking him off.

Another pause. “But I don’t know how to, Daddy.” _Oh fuck._ She’s just leaning in hard to the kink tonight. If it’s because of the anonymity being on the phone provides, they were about to start having a _lot more_ phone sex. 

“Don’t worry, Princess. Daddy will tell you how. Now, I want you to reach down to your naughty place is, but don’t go under your panties.” She affirms his directions. “Good girl. You feel the little bump that sticks out above your hole? Your little clit?”

“I found it, Daddy.” She’s breathless, but he can hear the smile she has. This is the perfect, safe way for her to explore. He loves being able to give her that safety, loves that he can give her something new.

“Now start making little circles on it with two of your fingers now.”

“Just two?”

“We’ll work up to it. How does it feel?”

She moans, and he knows her eyes are probably rolling back, just the way they do when she's underneath him, and he's rolling that same spot between his fingers. “It feels all nice and tingly, Daddy.”

“Yeah? Keep doing that for a little bit. We have to get you all wet.” He enjoys listening to her soft breath and moans. “Use your other hand to rub your tits. Now, start rubbing up and down just a little harder on your little nub.”

“Oh god, Daddy. I feel so good right there.” 

“I know, baby. Can you feel your panties getting wet?”

She mewls for him. “Uh huh.”

“Good. If Daddy were with you, that would mean he could fill you up with his big dick. Would you like that Princess? For Daddy to put his cock inside your naughty place?” He has to spit on his hand he’s started to stroke his own shaft so hard.

Normally, her voice can be so sure and firm, like caramel covered in chocolate, but it's so delicate and innocent now like he’s talking to her from ten years ago. The idea of her in a little Catholic school uniform trying to figure out her own pretty pussy makes his whole body twitch. “I want your cock so bad, Daddy.”

His hips buck off of the sofa just a little as he grunts, craving the feel of her around him. “I know baby, but since you’ve gotta work, you’re just going to have to use your fingers. Take off those panties and send another picture to me.”

“But I don’t want to stop rubbing myself, Daddy.” Her whines are a sweet melody.

“Do what you’re told, Princess,” he growls over the line. 

_Ding!_

He inhales so sharply it makes a whistling sound. The bare folds of her pussy are glistening, and slick has collected at her entrance like dew on a flower. He wants to bury his nose in there. Fuck, she is so wet. And she was rubbing her clit in the photo too, her manicured nails pulling the hood back so he could see it all, despite his warning.

“Such a naughty girl, playing with yourself in that picture.”

“You didn’t say I couldn’t,” she teases. _Smartass._

He can’t help but laugh. Everything is fun with her. “Now, you need to take your other hand and put your finger inside your tight little hole.”

He hears her groan as she slips a finger in. If he was there, he’s sure it would make a delicious squelching noise. “Oh Daddy, I’m so tight and wet.” He’s sure she is. Ben’s starting to regret not going over there himself. Just a 15-minute jog and he could be in the elevator up to her office. He could just bend her over the desk and find out how tight and wet she really is.

For about three minutes, he just lets her tease herself, muttering encouragement, enjoying the sounds she makes as he tries to pace himself with her. Her moans are filling his apartment like he’s watching her in a porno. Corresponding images dance behind his eyelids as he imagines his tongue instead of that little dainty finger. She's on the sofa with him, pushing him to lie down and straddling his face. He's impaling her sweet cunt with his tongue, devouring her while she rides his face, making those lovely sounds. The thought of it makes him want to blow his load then and there, but he wants to cum when she does. He wants to cum when she screams for him, like she’s right there on his lap, bobbing up and down on his length. 

“Okay baby, time to put another finger in. You think you can do that for me?” He knows she won’t take much longer. He certainly won’t. And she does need to get back to work.

She can hardly talk to him, “Anything for you.” He loves that it’s true.

“And I want you to just go all out on your clit baby. Nothing makes Daddy harder than knowing you’re touching yourself just how you want.”

"Oh Daddy, it's not nearly as good as your big cock." She's moaning nonstop now. He can only imagine how she looks: leaned back in her big girl office chair, her skirt hiked up, sweaty and panting as she fingerfucks herself and plays with her clit. That would be a fucking great porno. He'd watch it every day. 

"Don’t worry baby. When you’re done with your work, Daddy’s going to stick his cock in you and fuck you till you can’t stand. Gonna fill you up with cum like the good little girl you are.” She’s panting and moaning like a bitch in heat across the line, and all he wants is to mount her. Have her ass up underneath him so he can bury himself in her over and over again until she was shaking so hard he had to physically hold her hips in place. Fuck her raw. He hopes there is no one on her floor because he knows she's going to howl. “Gonna just fuck you again and again until you're so full of my cum that it's dripping out of that sweet cunt. Gonna make you cum on my cock till it's the only thing you know how to do. You won't be able to work late and make Daddy so hard for your pussy then, will you?" He's certain that she is in no state to respond. It’s taking all of his genius to keep up with the dirty talk as he gets close to his climax.

“Oh god, I’m so close,” her breathless moan has him thrusting furiously into his own fist.

“You gonna come for Daddy? Gonna make a mess in your office?"

Yeah, he really hopes no one is in the legal department. "Fuck, Daddy, I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for Daddy, Princess. Be a good little slut and cum for me.”

She’s screaming, cursing, and pleading as her orgasm hits her. Ben praises her through it, only stopping to growl as his own release has him shooting ropes of cum across his stomach. His hips stutter after a moment, giving him some sense of calm.

He's listening to her breathing, relishing in how content she sounds. “Thank you so much, Daddy.” Without prompting, she’s being gracious. She really is the best-behaved princess. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over it.

Smiling, Ben wipes himself off with a tissue and looks to his phone just in time to see the important update. Only a few minutes now. “Thank you, Sweetheart. Listening to you moan and scream for Daddy made him cum so hard.”

No matter how many times she does it, he loves the contented humming sound she makes after an orgasm. It's music to his ears. “I wish you had cum inside me.”

“Don’t worry, I will soon," he smiles sleepily, the booze and post-coitus oxytocin finally catching up to him. "But you should send me a picture of that pretty fingerfucked cunt." He wants it to be the last thing he sees before he passes out on the sofa, waiting for her to come home.

The bell-like quality of her laugh is lovely. "You better be keeping these someplace safe, Ben."

"Hey, just 'Daddy' tonight, remember?"

"Yes, Daddy." He hears her shuffling in the background. 

_Ding!_

"Well shit, that's even better than I could have imagined." Using the fingers of her left hand, she's spread her pink pussy open, so he can marvel at how red and swollen her clit is, at the pool of creamy cum dripping out of her. And on her fourth finger, she's wearing a yellow gold ring with a solitaire 5-carat diamond, twinkling at him with pride.

"Anything for you."

Ben somehow lifts himself from the sofa to clean off and rehydrate, deciding he can stay up until she gets back. Tomorrow's Friday; he can skip his usual jog and cuddle with his princess. Maybe even come in late to the office. "Good, because you still have two more things to do."

"You mean that wasn't it?" She chuckles, back to her smartass ways. It's unfair how short the half-life is for her post-orgasm stupidity. Every other partner he's ever had would still be putty in his hand. He used to think it was because he wasn't fucking her hard enough, but after a few all-nighters when he had her on his cock from dusk til dawn, and she still was back at it with the zingers and the sarcasm in under 10 minutes, he realized he was never going to totally short circuit her. At least he would never get bored.

"It's a good thing I ordered dinner before you were being such a brat."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, dinner. The next thing you need to do for me is straighten up and go meet the grubhub guy in the lobby. He's got an order from Dac Phuc for you." Back before they were together, when he would make her work late for kicks, he would order her dinner. Vietnamese from Dac Phuc was her favorite. He remembers the embarrassed smile she gave him the morning after he first had it delivered. He was probably in love with her back then, too. 

She makes a delighted squeal in response. "Oh, thank you, Daddy!" Yep, he is pretty much head-over-heels for this working girl. He's fucked. "What do you want me to do after that?" Eager to please him, as always.

"Finish up your work and come home soon, Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> My trash pile is actually pretty warm. Feel free to come snuggle with me.
> 
> xoxoxo <3


End file.
